Ichigo the Expert?
by TaiTaiFishie
Summary: Rukia is amazed by various things while she is in the world of the living. Ichigo is stuck teaching her all she wants to know. But at the end of the day, Ichigo is the one that learns something. He learns that she's actually kinda cute.
1. Lesson One:How to Make and Eat Ice Cream

**Hello FF =) For starters, for those following my AMUTO and SS fics, I'm sorry! I've discontinued them because they seriously didn't have an established plot line. Sorry for that. I tried to make one for them, but I couldn't think of anything. But if you decide to read this, then cool! Thanks!**

**This will be a collection of related oneshots. Related oneshots? The chapters won't make up a story but they're not individual oneshots either. They all will revolve around the same concept which is Ichigo teaching Rukia things about the world of the living =) My inspiration for this was me wanting ice cream, which you will understand when and if you start reading this first chapter!**

**And that's it… Happy Reading! =D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

**Warning: Do not steal my idea, plot, any of the following text. Basically, don't plagiarize!**

* * *

**Lesson One**

**How to Make and Eat Ice Cream**

* * *

It was unusually hot for a day in November. Winter was so close that the sun was letting out all the heat it had left before it took a break from being so active during the summer. Today, Karakura town is an oven, and all the people living there were getting baked.

Things were especially getting heated in the Kurosaki household. Despite having all the fans running, Ichigo still found himself with a headache. The heat would not have been so bad if it weren't for Rukia's incessant whining.

"Hey, Ichigo. Are there any more fans in this house? It's still hot."

A deep frown was set on his face as he sat up on the couch glaring at the petite woman. Rukia decided to take a chair from the dining room and sit in front of one of the fans, completely hogging it.

"That's all we have, midget. Besides you're blocking the fan so you shouldn't be asking."

A vein had popped in her head at the sound of the nickname. "How many times have I told you not to call me that, carrot top!"

Ichigo's eye twitched at his nickname, even though this game was like routine for them. He always made a comment about her height and she would retaliate with a comment about his hair color or vice versa.

Grabbing a pillow, he threw it at Rukia. The square of fluff collided with her head, the forcing projecting her head forward to hit the fan.

"Hey what was that for!" she screamed, turning her head around to look at the guilty party.

Ichigo shrugged with a look of fake innocence on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rukia rolled her eyes and turned her face back to the fan. "Whatever. It's too hot to deal with your childish antics."

Ichigo huffed and settled himself back on the couch. He flipped the television on, surfing through the channels to find something interesting to watch. Much to his disdain, all that was showing were reruns. He turned it off, much to his annoyance, for an unsettling silence fell upon them. The only thing that can be heard was the blades of the fans as it circled with great speed.

"You know, if you keep your head in front of the fan for a long time, you'll catch a cold."

He heard her scoff. "And how do you suppose I keep cool?"

Ichigo placed his hand on his head. He should have kept quiet. She would surely start whining again.

"I don't know. You have an ice zanpaktou, right? Just make it snow or something."

Rukia sighed. "Zanpaktou are not toys and I will not _disrespect _Sode no Shirayuki by using her to cool off."

"Why not? Is it because you don't want another Zanpaktou rebellion and having her break again?"

They both know it was a joke, but the room after he spoke was filled with silence once again. It was a sensitive subject to her. After all, during the crisis, her brother had slain her zanpaktou like it was nothing.

Ichigo sat up, making a nest with his arms on top of the couch before he laid his head there. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up."

Rukia sighed and moved toward the couch, the pillow he had thrown earlier was in her hand. "It's fine. Muramasa's gone so that certainly will not happen again." She smiled down at her orange haired friend before playfully hitting him in the head with the pillow as a silent acceptance to his apology. "But I'm adamant about not using her for personal benefit."

Ichigo smiled back, taking the pillow from her and placing it back where it belonged on the couch. "Too bad. Your zanpaktou's ice is really cold." His eyes widened. "Ice…. I should have thought of this sooner," he said as his arms were raised in revelation.

"What?" Rukia asked, one of her eyebrows rose in curiosity.

Ichigo stood and walked toward the door. "Come on. Let's go get some ice cream."

"What is this 'ice cream'?"

He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face her with an incredulous look on his face. "You've never had ice cream?"

Rukia placed her hands on her hips as a pink hue rose to her cheeks. The look on his face and the tone of his voice made her feel embarrassed for being the ignorant one.

"It doesn't exist in the Soul Society."

He wasn't too surprised. "Then let's go then. You're in for a real tre-"

"Hey, hold on a minute!"

Ichigo grunted and turned around. "What is it, now?"

She looked at him as if it was obvious. "I'm not going out in that heat!" she replied, her arms folded across her small chest.

Ichigo sighed, his arms dangling from his body. He was seriously tired of her complaining. "And how do you suppose we get the ice cream?"

Rukia shrugged. "I don't know. Make it here? I mean, Yuzu makes all sorts of food in the kitchen so it shouldn't be too hard."

She sounded unsure herself, mostly because she didn't know how to make ice cream. To her, it sounded like a challenge.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "I guess…" He remembered back in grade school they were taught how to make homemade ice cream without an ice cream maker. There were only a few ingredients and it wasn't hard to make. "Fine then. Follow me."

Ichigo made his way into the kitchen, Rukia following behind him, and made his way toward the refrigerator. His eyes scanned its contents and began gathering the ingredients into his arms: milk, cocoa powder and vanilla extract, in case she didn't like chocolate. He placed these ingredients on the counter and proceeded to the cupboards.

Rukia watched with interest as he produced a bag of sugar, spoons, salt, a measuring cup, and four Ziploc bags of different sizes, two of them big, two of them smaller.

When Ichigo turned around, his eyes swept across her face. He did a double take as he noticed the look on her face. Her violet eyes were large with childish delight and wonder. She looked sort of cute.

Ichigo stopped himself when he felt the corners of his mouth almost turn up into a smile. Did he just think that?

"What are you looking at, midget?" he asked, trying to rewire his brain back to normal. He tried telling himself that she looked so much like a child that she could almost pass for one. And children were usually cute.

She glared at him, as desired, and crossed her arms against her chest. "What? You expect me to just stand here and do nothing? At least let me help!"

"Then go check if there's ice in the freezer."

Rukia huffed at the task she was given. It sounded like a small job to her.

Ichigo began pouring the milk into the measuring cup as he began to think. A few moments ago, he mixed "Rukia" and "cute" into the same thought without having the word "not" in between them. Clearly his mind wasn't functioning properly.

_It must be the heat, _he told himself.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, he immersed himself on the task of making the midget some ice cream. He poured half a cup of milk into the two smaller bags, making sure to zip it tight so the liquid wouldn't spill. Then he added a spoon and a half of sugar to each bag.

"Here."

Ichigo turned his head as Rukia placed a couple bags of ice. Upon seeing them, he took the two bigger Ziploc bags and the salt and gave it to her. "Fill the bags about half way then put six spoons of salt in them each."

Rukia eyed the bag of salt then looked at the sugar. If this dish had both salt and sugar in them then it might not be as delicious as he made it sound to be. Nevertheless, she did as he asked.

It took her a total of two minutes to complete the job so she began watching Ichigo. His face was in deep concentration as his hands moved the ingredients around like an expert. Rukia never found him the domestic type. She always thought of him as some ferocious animal that grows stronger only to protect. Apparently he could be a masculine bunny caring for his loved ones when he wanted to.

A blush arose on her face when she realized that she placed herself in his "loved ones" category. But then she shook the thought away knowing he would do anything for his friends. She was his friend. Only his friend.

Ichigo started adding the flavors: half a teaspoon of vanilla extract in one bag and one tablespoon of cocoa powder in the other. Then he sealed them.

"Okay, now hand ove-" Ichigo paused as he noticed her sparkling amethyst eyes staring intently at him. His mind registered how beautiful they were before he quickly slapped the thought away. _Stupid midget._

"Here," he said, lightly tossing the bag he filled with vanilla to her. "Put it inside one of the larger bags and shake for like… ten minutes."

She caught it easily and did as he told her. Rukia felt a little silly. In the past, she watched Yuzu cook and it had nothing to do with what he was making her do.

"I feel stupid, Ichigo. Don't you need an oven to make things or something?"

He couldn't help but snicker. "If this treat required an oven then I wouldn't be making it. You really want to be hotter eating something from an oven?"

Ichigo smirked at her before he realized his words in a completely different context. He just asked if she wanted to be _hotter._

Rukia, on the other hand, was oblivious to the turmoil in his mind. She was shaking the bag as if she wanted break it with the speed.

Ichigo smiled as he watched her. He allowed himself to accept the fact that she looked really silly shaking the bag like that with her look of intense concentration. He laughed and shook his head before he started shaking his bag.

Rukia raised a brow as she slowed her shaking. "What are you laughing at?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Nothing."

Rukia turned her body, completely facing him. But the fact that she kept shaking the bag was enough to keep the amused smile on Ichigo's face.

"Tell me!"

"I said it's nothing."

"I don't care. Tell me!"

"No!"

"Carrot top!"

"Midget!"

The both faced away from each other, there hands now shaking their bags aggressively. Ichigo had a scowl on his face. How was there so much aggression in such a tiny body? Her zanpaktou should be a fire type to match her personality.

After a few minutes, Ichigo started to notice his ice cream solidifying. "Hey, Rukia."

"What?" Her voice still sounded annoyed.

"Look at the ice cream now."

She looked down, raising the bag as she realized that it no longer sugar milk. It actually looked like something to eat!

"Wow!" she smiled happily at the wonder before her.

While she was staring at her ice cream, Ichigo allowed himself to smile before he turned and took two bowls. "You can take the small bag out now."

Rukia did so quickly and began examining the small bag's contents. Yes, it was still squishy, but was it liquid? Nope.

"Hey, now watch me."

Rukia turned to see Ichigo holding his bag up with one hand and a pair of scissors in the other. His bag was a brown color instead of hers which was white.

"Hey, why does yours look different?"

Ichigo looked questioningly at her before he realized what she was talking about. "Different flavor? Yours is vanilla. Mine's chocolate."

"Oh." Rukia looked away feeling another wave of embarrassment as she once again felt like the ignorant one.

Her attention turned back to Ichigo when he started speaking again.

"Now all you have to do is cut the corner like this and start squeezing the ice cream into the bowl."

Rukia licked her lips as she saw the sweet delicacy being squeezed from the bag. It looked delectable. She eagerly took her bag and snatched the scissors off the table before cutting a triangular piece from the corner of the bag. A wide grin spread across her face as her ice cream oozed out of the bag. It felt really cool and she bet it would taste really sweet.

But it was coming out too slow!

Rukia stared at the tip wondering if she could make it come out faster. Ichigo saw her look of concentration and walked over to her, staring at the opened bag. "Is something wrong with it?"

"I want it to come out faster." Both of her hands gripped the bag. "Maybe if I squeeze harder…"

"NO!" Ichigo yelled, before the ice cream erupted from the bag. Their faces were covered with the white ice cream.

"Oops," Rukia said, her face glowing pink with embarrassment.

"Oops?" He put up with her complaining. He tried to make her ice cream. She repaid him by squirting cold ice cream in his face and all she said was "oops." Not even one word of apology? _Not if I can help it, shorty._

Ichigo took his bag of ice cream and squeezed the rest of what was in it on top of her head. "How about some chocolate to go with all that vanilla?"

She gasped as the ice cream fell on her head. It felt sticky against her skin as she felt it starting to melt.

He began laughing at the sight of her face.

Rukia glared up at him. Her hands reached for the bowl he poured some of his ice cream into and threw it at his face. The laughter died when Ichigo felt the hard impact on his face.

"Ha! Now we match!" Rukia placed both hands on her hips while she smiled triumphantly at him.

They stared at each other for a moment before they began a food fight using the ingredients on the table. Milk was thrown, cocoa powder flew in the air, vanilla extract was flung. The kitchen was in total mess.

While Ichigo grabbed a few eggs from the refrigerator, Rukia took it as her moment for her final strike. She took the bag of ice and dumped its contents down the back of his shirt.

"Oh shi-ni-ni-ni-ni. COLD!" Ichigo dropped the eggs from his hand and started batting his back, the ice dropping to the floor.

Rukia erupted in a full on laughter, her finger pointing at him as tears sprung from her eyes.

He glowered at her, his face red from embarrassment. He took another egg from the refrigerator before walking forward, intending to drop it down the back of her dress to leave a sticky mess.

However, his foot slipped on the melted ice cream and he began falling backward. Before he fell to the floor, his hand reached forward, in a desperate attempt at regaining balance. But all he found was Rukia's wrist, so both of them fell hard on the sticky floor.

"Hey, fool! What was-"

Her expression changed from anger to embarrassment when she realized that she landed on his chest. Their faces were so close that they could feel each others' breath. Both their heartbeats accelerated at the close proximity.

Rukia looked stared into his eyes realizing for the first time that it was a really nice color. It was amber with a golden tint in the light. His features were highly defined which made him look very masculine. The slight shade of pink on his face added to his looks.

Ichigo found himself staring at her eyes as well. He always knew they were purple, but only now did he realize how beautiful that shade was. His eyes roamed over her skin, which was flawless and fair. It looked like it was glowing as the blackness of her hair contrasted it. The only thing staining her face was the vanilla which, unknowing to both, was hiding her blush.

"Ichi-nii! We're back from the store. Look we bought an ice cream maker!"

Yuzu, Karin and Isshin turned stepped into the kitchen finding the mess they made. But there eyes weren't on the mess. They were glued to the two on the floor.

Ichigo and Rukia both knew what they were thinking. "It's not what it looks like!" they yelled in unison, their faces lighting up like a tomato.

Isshin smiled his goofy grin before pushing his twin daughters out of the kitchen. "Don't mind us! Just keep doing what you're doing! Yuzu! Karin! I can't believe my Third Daughter is making a move on my idiot-of-a-son!"

Heat flooded Rukia's face at the comment. Never in her long life would she ever make a move on Ichigo!

"Umm… Rukia?"

"Huh?" She was snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the boy below her.

"You mind getting off now?"

Rukia's blushed for the billionth time that day and stood. "Right."

They both stood awkwardly there not knowing what to say.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. Here they were back with the uncomfortable silence. "Uhh… I think we should clean this up."

Rukia's face lit up. An idea popped in her head. "Hold on…"

He looked at her quizzically before she wiped some ice cream off his face with her finger. The contact of their skin made him slightly jump.

Rukia stuck her finger in her mouth and almost melted at the taste. "So that's what ice cream tastes like." She began licking the ice cream off her face, which Ichigo couldn't help but smile at. She really was a child. "Let's make some more!"

Shaking his head, Ichigo smirked down at her. "Let me teach you how to clean up this mess first."

* * *

**Yay! The first of the collection is done! Hope you guys like it =D If you have any suggestions about what Ichigo should teach her next, feel free to leave a review or PM me. I still have ideas but I would like to hear what you guys are thinking =)**


	2. Lesson Two: How to Take a Shower

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I appreciate every single one of them. I'm really glad people like this 'cause I enjoy writing it. Half of my enjoyment is writing and the other one is having people say that they like it. The only reason why I post them online is for people to enjoy ^-^**

**Here is the new one. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lesson Two**

**How to Take a Shower**

* * *

It was another hot day in Karakura Town which meant another migraine for Ichigo. And Rukia was the reason.

"It's even hotter than yesterday!"

His fingers rubbed his temples, his eyes squeezed tight, as he tried to block out her voice.

"Hey, Ichigo?"

But to no avail.

One of his eyes opened to look at her. She was sitting on a long couch, her kenes drawn up to her chest. She was eating the ice cream Yuzu made her with the new ice cream maker. Good thing she bought that gizmo. There was no way he was going to repeat the day before.

"What is it?" he asked. The sooner he took care of her problem, the sooner she would shut up.

"It's hotter than yesterday."

Ichigo began rubbing his temples faster. "So what?"

"The fans and ice cream aren't good enough," she replied, her tone matching his.

Ichigo sighed. She was being so obvious lately.

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

Rukia shrugged. "You tell me. You're the expert on the ways of the living."

"I guess." He wouldn't call himself an expert. This was just common everyday stuff. "You can always take a bath."

Rukia put another spoonful of vanilla ice cream in her mouth. "I took one this morning."

"Then take another one." Ichigo glared.

"Why not take a shower, then, Rukia-chan?"

Both turned to face Yuzu and Karin walking down the stairs. In Yuzu's hands was a small purse; in Karin's was a soccer ball.

Rukia blinked. "Tell me, Yuzu. What is this shower?"

Knowing fully well where this was heading, Ichigo stood and attempted to rush back to his room.

"Ichi-nii!"

Damn.

"Can you please tell Rukia how to use the shower?"

His face lit up like a tomato. "Oh. Hell. No."

Karin frowned. "Well, we can't stay."

"And why the hell not?"

A loud beep made all their heads turn toward the front door. "Dad's waiting. I'm going to be late for the game and Yuzu has some shopping to do."

"Bye, Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo stared hard at the door once they closed it behind them. They seriously expected him to teach a girl, a _girl_, how to take a shower. A _girl_ who wasn't even alive. A _girl_ who was decades older than him.

"Hey, Strawberry?"

A _girl _who called him strawberry.

"You going to teach me how to shower or just stand there?"

Ichigo sighed and started up the stairs. "Follow me."

* * *

"All you have do his turn this knob this way and water comes out."

Ichigo turned the knobs so that cool water was flowing out of the shower head. "And you just stand here and wash yourself."

He turned to face her to find that she was staring at the shower head as the water flowed out of it. Ichigo rolled his eyes at how wide hers was. His assumption yesterday was right. She acted just like a child who has never seen cotton candy before.

"I guess I'll leave now," he said turning toward the door.

* * *

Ichigo surfed through the channels. Nothing was on again. Just reruns, boring dramas, and those stupid reality shows.

_Nikita, I love you._

_No, don't leave me, Nadeshiko!_

_O - M - G. She is, like, so stupid._

Ichigo turned it off. There really was nothing on during the summer. It was unusual for him to have any free time, anyway. The Soul Society was at peace, so far. No hollow was spotted for days. Having time to relax was sort of nice.

Ichigo stretched himself out on the couch, a smile on his face.

"Ahh! Ichigo, get up here, now!"

He frowned.

"What the hell do you need now?" Ichigo screamed as he ran over to the bathroom door.

"Get in here, Fool!"

Pink washed over his face, his expression still angry. "But you're na-"

"I can't turn this damn thing off!"

Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh. That was it? She didn't know how to turn off the shower? Wasn't it self-explanatory? Lately, she didn't have a brain.

Ichigo covered his eyes with his hand as he entered. As soon as he opened the door, a cloud of steam smothered him. "What the hell, Rukia. Why is it so hot?"

"I tried to turn it off, but the water became hotter!" Rukia was huddled far away from the showerhead in order to escape the hot water. "Turn it off quick!"

"Look, all you have to do is turn the knob the other-"

"No! The water is too hot! I can't turn it off without burning myself!"

"Ugh. Fine!"

Ichigo began feeling his way toward the shower, a hand still over his eyes. When he felt something soft under his foot, he jumped forward. _That better have been her dress._

His hand found the shower curtain so he pushed his hand forward.

Rukia saw a large hand coming toward her small, steaming body and slapped it away.

At the touch of her wet hand, Ichigo jumped and screeched, "AH! Don't touch me! You're naked!"

Rukia rolled her eyes, her face mad and red. "The knobs are on the other side, Fool!"

Ichigo gulped as he turned red. He was about to touch her….

No. That thought should have never entered his mind.

He walked over to the other side and turned the shower off, his hand still no longer on his eyes.

"Thank you," Rukia said.

Ichigo mumbled a "whatever" before turning toward the door. He paused at the sound of her voice.

"Umm… Ichigo? Can you get me a towel?"

He rolled his eyes before he retrieved one. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah."

It was steaming in there and he was drained from all the _excitement_ that occurred that day. Ichigo pulled his shirt off, the heat finally getting to him. That was the moment Rukia got out of the shower.

A pink towel was wrapped around her slender body. Her slick, raven hair stuck to her face. Her violet eyes widened at the sight of him shirtless, a little blush blooming on her cheeks.

Ichigo looked at her realizing he was still in the bathroom and he too blushed. "Umm… I'll make dinner."

Ichigo rarely ever made dinner, but that was all he could come up with before he left.

* * *

In Ichigo's room, a little stuffed lion was snickering while looking at a digital camera. The picture he was viewing was that of a tall, shirtless orange-haired man looking at a small, raven-haired girl with a towel wrapped her body. A blush was on both of their faces.

A mischievous smile spread across Kon's face. "This is so going on Facebook."

**Dun, Dun, DUN! Yup, a little hint at what's coming next update =P This was kind of short and not as fluffy as the other one, but, whatever. I liked it anyway.**

**So, I love updating this, but soon I'm going to post a more serious romance story. It'll actually be a story! Not oneshots!**

**Now, here's a little preview for you:**

A small, slender woman removed her ponytail allowing her long, raven locks to fall on her shoulders. Her violet eyes looked at the small town from the top of a cliff.

"It's here, Nii-sama. I'm sure of it."

A tall man with similar features, aside from the grey eyes, looked down at her. "Are you sure about that, Rukia?"

She nodded, her hand reaching for her heart. "I feel it. It's like… something is pulling me here. I feel that this is where _he_ is."

The man nodded. "After fifty years…"

**What? Fifty years? Is it Ichigo she's looking for or is she looking for someone else? Oh, well. You have to find out when I post it ;]**


End file.
